A month before the end of Summer
by XxoMelodyGirloxX
Summary: After coming back from Paris Benny, Erica and Rory, are in for some surpires, Erica wonders if she likes Rory or Benny and if so why does she like them both? Sarah and Ethan have been going out with all the new changes, adventures and desions the gang will have to make in one month before the end of summer; there's no knowing what will happen!
1. Movie night and midnight flights

Don't own MBSAV so any ways just to make it clear Sarah and Ethan are already going out in this and there's about only 1 month left for summer, during the previous two months in Summer Rory, Erica and Benny all won a competition to go to France for 3 months, which left Sarah and Ethan along together for 3 months, during which they started going out with each other unknown to all their best friends who were away at the time,,,,,,,, so they story beings with Rory, Erica and Benny coming back from France and noticing Sarah&Ethan are going out... okay so it's kind of a one-shot but may turn into a story if you can give me some good reviews and help me a little with the ideas thankss on with the story!...

Erica's p.o.v. (sort of) On the plane back from France to the USA

''No Bat man is wayyy better than the Hulk Benny, there's no way cat woman could beat..''

I signed this was what I had to put up with, for a whole three months; why did I go? Because it was Paris and I was getting to go with two of my best friends (not that I'd ever tell them that EVER!) . Now here I was on the plan in 1st class sitting in between Rory and Benny, bad idea, considering they were talking about their stupid dolls again.

''GUYS JUST STOP UP AND IF YOU DON'T I SWEAR I'LL RIP THE HEADS OF YOUR DOLLS OFF!'' I yelled, flashing my fangs, hehe always works. They both sunk back into their seats, while Rory fell asleep, Benny went to the toilet. I don't know why but during the time I spent with them, we'd more or less bonded together more, we hardly argued as much as before , hell me and Rory even went hunting for food with each other. Glancing over at Rory, I looked at him studying his face and his body, okay so maybe I was checking him out! Damn! Stop it you don't like Rory like that, he's a geek and... so was I, I still am a geek at heart...! What eghhh ! I must have been muttering to myself because the next thing I hear is Benny saying:

''Hey Erica you okay? Who are you talking to?''

''Oh urmmm... Hey Benny... I was just thinking, which jacket I should buy, pink leather or blue?'' I rapidly told him, then I realised that was the first time I'd ever stutter when I was talking to him..

''Okay then, whatever you say'' he replied with a dorky wink, streching his arms, which showed his muscles though his shirt. …... Shit I'm doing it again! Bad Erica! I choosed not to have another converstation with myself, especially about me possibly like Rory... wait Rory... No I mean Benny... don't I wait I like them both...?! This is the time when I really need Sarah to be here, I saw Benny sleeping snoring slightly, eheh I grabbed his laptop from his bag and flashed back to my seat. Time to go and chat to my best friend Sarah on skype. (A/N = okay so I thought I'd use skype on here instead of facebook because they Vamps don't hav a refelction so having fb would be pointless in a way bye bye)

Sarah bold Erica underlined.

Hey Sara, how have you been? :) 

**Hey Erica I'm good and how was your trip with the dorksquad? Xxxox**

hehhe not that bad actually... so what's the new gossip? 

**Urmm Well I heard Elliot the head jock is dating Sammy, Josh asked Melissa out oh and Luke dumped Jodie after she cheated on him xxx**

Aww poor Jodie I liked her... so gonna kick Luke's ass for dumping her! ;)

**Erica she was cheating on him and he's also a vamp so there's nothing really more you can do xxx**

Yes another vamp! Now I won't have to go to the vampire conciles meetings with Rory! Xx

**Is going with him that bad? Xx**

Yeah babes ! Xox 

So Sara how's it been babysitter Ethan and Jane

**k Erica I don't babysit Ethan it's just Jane, by the way Jane and her parents went on this crusie trip so I don't really got any babysitting to do!. Xx**

Wait, didn't Ethan go with his family on the cruise? 

**No he gets seasick easily, so he's been home **

hahahha really ? The nerd didn't find a cure for seasickness yet ohhhhh! Ahhahaha xxx

Erica don't be mean anyway I got to go now, going to watch movie xx

ooo who with?

_Long pause... _

**Ethan x**

Your going on a date with Ethan? 

**No! Erica look I'll explain later x ;)**

So has Ethan replaced me 

**No look Ethan's here I've gtg xxx**

Wait hold up what are you wearing!

**Erica !**

Fine okay see you tomoz. Xx

End of convo

Sarah's p.o.v. (At Ethan's house)

I knocked on the door, Ethan answered wearing a graphic tee and normal jeans .

''Hey Sarah'' he greeted me with a kiss.

''Hey Ethan'' I replied, inviting myself in as he closed the door behind us.

''The movies all set up he gestured towards the living room, before walking to the kitchen.

''Where are you going? ''

''To get some popcorn'' I couldn't help but giggle, popcorn was one of then very few human snacks that I stilled ate. Yes another day with my boyfriend! Yes my boyfriend, it stills feels weird when I call him that, but it feels weird in a right way. I should tell Erica, well I was going to but then Ethan didn't tell Benny or Rory yet, so we decided to tell them when they were all back from France.

''Ethan I'm just going to the bathroom be right back ohh could you get your laptop out I want to chat to Erica for a little bit if that's okay'' I yelled already halfway up the stairs.

''Okay '' said a distance voice. I walked down the stairs a few minutes later, I was greeted to the sight of my boyfriend looking at the t.v. And his laptop the other side of him on the couch. I walked in and sat close to him, knowing that I would be sitting here for long. As no sooner did I sat down. Ethan pulled me into his lap, I smiled I liked this just us sitting on the couch together with no chances of Rory, Benny, Ethan's Parents, Jane or Erica interrupting us. Grabbing the laptop quickly I saw Erica on skype as she was asking me what I was doing, I felt Ethan kissing my neck... did he have to start this while I'm talking to Erica?

''Ethan...'' I whispered hoping he'd stop and watch the movie while I chatted to Erica, however he seemed to have other ideas. I don't know what I typed to Erica but I knew she'd asked why I'd said Ethan was taking me to the movies however that was the least of things I was concerned with at the moment. …...


	2. Interupptions and Confusion

Okay so where were we?... urmm I think it was here..starting with Benny's p.o.v

Benny's p.o.v.

''We will be landing in 30 mins please sit down in your seats, we will be landing in WhiteChaple Airport soon'' said a loud voice on the speakers. I felt an odd weight on my shoulder, looking down I saw Erica sleepover still leaning on my shoulder. Aww she's so cute I thought if only she'd ever like I guy like me. I saw Rory diving into his breakfast, the air hostess had placed infront of him, where does he put it all? He doesn't even need to eat!

''Ummm...urmm Benny can you move over so I can get up?'' asked Erica awkwardly, looking up at me.

''Yeah sure... sorry'' I muttered, why was I always so nervous, when she talked to me, I guess that's what Ethan felt like when he always talked to Sarah.

''Hey dude wassup '' shouted Rory, right in my ear.

'' Hey dude, what do you think is up were on a plane!''

''Nice burn''

''Guys start this again and they will be one extra vampire on this trip!'' Erica hissed at me and Rory.

''Who's also a spell caster'' she added.

''Okay okay we won't start !'' Rory and I replied in unison. That girl may be hot, but she'll rip your head off if you annoyed her, for sure!

''So how did you sleep Benny?'' inquired Erica, for the record that was most likey the nicest thing she's ever said to me, now that's freaky.

''Urmmm yeah fine you?''

''Yeah good, I wonder how long it will be till we land?'' she mused, looking over at Rory almost like she was in trance.

''Erica, it's 30 mins till we land'' again she was just looking at Rory, '' Earth to Erica! Earth to Erica!''

''Huh? Oh yeah sorry, I thought... I umm... saw...a...urmm birf thing on the wing'' she grinned sheepishly.

''fine then'' I told her as she falshed to the bathroom.

'' Rory didn't you notice that?''

''notice what?'' he manged to say with his mouth full of food.

''Erica was just looking at you the, like she was in some kind of trance''

''Dude I think, you were watching Journey to the Mysterious island to much last night''

''No! Seriously dude she was!''

''Really? Cool! I knew this ''Babe Magnet'' colaon, would drive girls crazy'' he said handing me a small bottle. As I sprayed a bit on my hand I, began sneezing!

''Ewww what is that smell, was there a toxic spill or is that your coloan? Benny ?Eww that's smells disgusting ughh'' asked Erica, returning back into her seat.

''No...ha-coo... mine'' I sort of told her in between me sneezing. ''I think i'm allergic to this...''...

Jane's p.o.v on the cruise I thought I'd hav her p.o.v as no one hardly ever does her and also so you'd know what is happening on the cruise enjoy:

I signed, I hope mom and dad wouldn't drag me to some boring waltz dance thing on the fiesta deck

again. In a way I wish Benny was here he could use some magic or something to get me off this boring place, if only I knew a spell, to make mom and dad do the things I want them to do... Now what was that spell Benny used at Rory's birthday party again...Non quod volo facere? I think that was it, maybe i should call Benny and ask him before i used this, last time i used a spell there was a life sized evil Debby Dazzle doll, roaming in my house!

Ethan's p.o.v.

I woke up, to find someone my arm around someone?... huh? Opening my eye I little, I remember, Sarah fell asleep during the movie, then I must of fell asleep with my arm around her waist. I tried to move with out waking her up which I failed at.

''Ethan... stop …... moving'' she mumbled sleepily.

''Sarah, I need to go to the bathroom?...'' I nudged her, with no avail.

''Sarah? Hello''

''Fine'' she mumbled moving over so I could go. When I came back I found her in the kitchen, making pancakes. Walking up to her I wrapped my arms around her pettie waist.

''Good morning Ethan...'' she giggled, turning around to face me, as I kissed her...

Erica's p.o.v.

Benny stopped sneezing after I convicened the air hostess to get rid of that perfume of Rory's ughh it smelled like vomit.

''We will be landing in 5 mins please make sure you are in your seats with your seatbelts securely fastened'' a woman's voice spoke on the speakers. I tensed up at this I hated plane landings, even if I was a vampire now, it was the least favourite part of the plane journey for me. I glanced over at Rory he was looking into space what a surprise. Looking to my right I noticed Benny looking at me, at first he when he leaned closer to me I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he wisperhed into my ear:

''I don't really like plane landings either'' I felt slightly more reassured than before, however there was something else, disappiontment that he didn't kiss me? Ughh I need to talk to Sarah about this she'd know what to do, well I hope she does anyway.

_After they are now walking towards Ethan's house with all their sutiecases, well Erica's gotten Benny and Rory to carry her two so yeah._

I signed again, I don't know why but it seemed the more time I spent with Rory& Benny the more I felt I like I liked them more and more... which was bad, hot girls don't date nerdy, geeky guys like them!

''Guys I've just remebered something...'' said Rory.

''What?'' Benny and me asked in unsion.

''I forgot, my monkey teddy on the plane '' he whimpered. How is, he so stupid?!

''Then go and get it quickley!'' suggested Benny.

''Okay be right back '' he shouted flashing out.

''So I guess it's just the two of us'' wishpered Benny

''Guess so, here I'll carry my bags now''

''Are you sure they are pretty heavy'' he commented putting them down.

''I'm a vampire remember it's a piece of cake for me'' I said with a wink. We walked up Ethan's drive way and Benny took out a spear key.

''He might still be asleep, as it's Saturday''

Sarah's p.o.v.

I tried to suppress my moan,, again as Ethan captured my lips again. I thought I had heard voices coming from the direction of the front door but, must have been imaging it,that was until the door slamed and :

''Benny how can the key be stuck in the door!'' shouted Erica gingerly. Then footsteps coming round the corner towards the kitchen. Me and Ethan pulled away quickly both of us blushing bright red. Ethan and me looked at each other both unsure of what to say or do, before we could even think of what to do:

''Hey Ethan wassup dude!'' shouted Benny, could he be any louder? ''Sarah''

''hey Ethan do you know where Sarah is I need to talk to her...'' Erica stopped mid sentence, looking from me to Ethan, and so forth. Ethan scratched the back of his neck nervously, breaking the slience.

''Hey Erica, Benny where's Rory?'' I asked as causally as I could.

''Good, Paris was great it was so amazing'' said Benny smiling.

''Soo did we interpuupt something'' quesitoned Erica with a smirk.

''Urmmmm What—what? No we were just... making pancakes'' I repiled.

''Really then why is Ethan blushing bright red and why is are hair messy?...'' does Erica always have to go into detail?'


	3. Heart breakers

Thanks all for the reviews! Here is the next chapter, p.s. I'm ill so if some of the words and stuff aren't correctly spelt then that's why. So where were we...

Sarah's p.o.v.

''Really then why is Ethan blushing bright red and why is are hair messy?...'' questioned Erica.

I think me and Ethan must have been thinking the same thing, because he too seemed lost for words.

''Urmm that's just because... Sarah tripped over and pulled me down with her as well'' replied Ethan... looking away from Benny's questioning looks.

''Yeah I tripped and accidentally pushed Ethan, down yep ehhehee he silly me'' I told them hoping they won't ask any more questions, however since when was I ever that lucky?!

''Really? Because according to my calculations if you pulled him down with you then he should have at least some kind of bruise'' commented Benny moving closer towards Ethan and looking over his face. Ethan moved away

''Ben I got the new Zombies Vs. Cowboys video game you wanna go and play?'' Ethan said rapidly.

''No way man I've been trying to download that game on my laptop all the time I was in France!'' Oh no, thrust Ethan to distract Benny with some stupid game.

''Race you Ethan first on to your bedroom gets to play frist!'' yelled Benny already climbing halfway up the stairs. To which Ethan and me both rolled our eyes at and laughed. Erica took note of this for she looked at Ethan, waiting for him to go after Benny.

Ethan's p.o.v.

''Ethan aren't you going?'' asked Erica looking at me.

''Huh? OH yeah I should probably go...'' he gave Sarah an apologetic look, for leaving her alone with, who could be Curella De Ville's daughter. I ran upstairs into my room, geeted to the sight of Benny in his usual place, game controller in hand waiting for the game to load. Geez he works fast.

''Dude you know it sometimes takes up to half and hour to load'' I told him sitting down on my the edge of my bed.

''Oh come on!'' he whined.

''So how was France, and more importantly how was you and Erica'' I asked absently looking at my phone.

''Nothing... I tried to talk to her... but she seemed more interested in Rory... heck she even was just staring at him on the plane... plus why would you like a nerd like me?...'' he signed.

''Don't be so hard on your self, dude any thing's possible trust me... have you even tried asking her out, for all ya know she'll agree.''

''I tried to, but every time I do it just ends in a disaster''

''Really name one time you tired asking her Ben''

''In France two weeks before we left, everything was going great, Erica was really listening to me, not just pretending, before I could mention it was a date at the end. Rory comes in and then he and Erica go off hunting. I really like her, more than Della E''

(a/n sorry if I got the name wrong if I have please let me know also can you give me some details on Della the girl Benny seems to like in ReVamped thanks xoxo) .

''Well if you don't try you'll never know''

''Ethan, since when were you so optimistic about dating and stuff, the last time you tired to ask Sarah out your date was a disaster''

Benny's p.o.v.

''True'' Ethan replied looking at his phone smiling, now that was odd first Sarah and Ethan supposedly ''tripped'', next he's optimistic about dating telling me to ask Erica out, lastly he's looking at his phone smiling... could this day get any more weirder?

Sarah's p.o.v.

When Ethan left I saw Erica smirking at me. Oh no! This is not good at all, she'll pick me till she knows everything, what if Ethan doesn't want to tell them yet...

''So Sarah, how was it like only having Ethan really to hang out with during the summer''

''Oh it was fine.. you know, I also hung out with Jodie and Jade as well, so it wasn't that bad''

''So what really happened between you and Ethan''

''Erica, look nothing happened... nothing really...''

''Come on Sarah I've know you tell well, you and Ethan might be able to fool Benny, but not me now spill''

''I—ii—ii We'll tell you guys tonight deal?''

''Fine then, now I'm going to find Benny''

''urmm Erica why? He's upstairs playing some video game with Ethan, what do you need him for?''

''Sarah, Sarah, Sarah...I need someone to carry my bags home for me''

''Honestly? Your going to make Benny carry your bags all the home?''

''Yeah now come on let's go and get Benny'' she told me as we walked up the stairs , I saw Ethan looking at into space, while a flustered Benny, was jabbing at the game controller bottons.

''Hey dorks, come on Benny you've got to carry my bags for me!''

''Do I have to ?'' he whined at Erica's demend.

''Yes''

''Fine just let me get to level 9 then I'll go okay?''

''Fine'' Erica signed and went to sit next to him, looking at the game... now that was freaky Erica never liked video games or knew how to play them as far as I knew yet here she was helping ? Benny to win the game?

Ethan's p.o.v.

I saw Sarah eyeing Benny and Erica, I poked her while making a heart with my hand framing Erica and Benny together. She shook her head at me and sat next to me before whispering in my ear:

''Erica, wants to know what's going on I told her we'd tell her tonight'' she bite her lip nervously looking at me.

''It's okay'' I whispered back, pecking her on the cheek lightly, which made her blush.

''Ethan why are you kissing Sarah?'' yelled Rory flashing into my room, what is with everyone and their timing today? Thanks to Rory all three of our friends were looking at us.

'' What—t-t I—i-i-i wasn't kissing Sarah'' laughing nervously.

''Yeah bro you were, I even got a picture on the special vampire cam''

(a/n vampire cam is something that can make vampires show up in pictures and videos as if they were normal humans it's my idea).

''Really then where is the camera cuz I sure don't see one anywhere'' I muttered, why did I always say the stupidest things when I'm nervous?!

''Right here he picked up a camera out of his pocket and showed it to all of us'' Sure enough there was a picture of me kissing Sarah, well looks like telling them tonight's off now.

''meandSaraharedatingnow''

''What did you just say'' asked our three friends . Taking a deep breath I repeated my self more clearer this time.

''Guys me and Sarah are dating now''

I think everyone's jaws dropped a mile when I told them, Sarah smiled at me reassuringly, it seemed as if everyone was in a freeze frame Sarah was the first to break the slicence.

''Guys, are you okay, come on it's not that big of a shock or deal, is it?'' Erica was the second to recover.

''I knew it! I knew it! I knew you were crushing on Ethan!'' Erica shouted, smirking, causing Sarah and me blush.

''So that's why you told me I should just ask Erica out already!'' utterd a little too loudly.

''Wait you wanted to ask me out?'' grilled Erica.

''Yes Erica I wanted to ask you out, it's because I've had a crush on you since you moved to the White Chapel, so I guess what I'm saying is will you go out with me Erica Jones?''

Erica looked at Benny then at Rory, like her head was suspended only to go left to right and so forth. Was she just going to leave my best bud hanging like that?

''Erica.'' prompted Sarah.

''I-i—ii-ii-i Benny I'm sorry... I just I need to think about this... sorry...'' she whispered barely loud enough for any one of us to hear.

''Wait Erica but you told me you liked Benny before you left for Paris'' revealed Sarah, immediately slapping her hand over her mouth.

''Sarah, that was a secret... sorry I just... I can't do this Benny I'm sorry ….. I'm going to go home now'' when she was out the door she shouted back ''Sarah don't follow me I need some time alone to think''

Erica's p.o.v.

I can't believe Benny actually asked me out, it was so sweet! Why did I say no? Never like two different guys, who are more or less best friends. I needed space, I couldn't stand this, Rory would never have the guts to ask me out and I thought Benny never would either but he just did. And what did I do turn him down as always, to make everything more worse Sarah told him I like him. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs after me I knew it wasn't Sarah, so I flashed to the one place no one would ever think of looking for me the graveyard.

Sarah's p.o.v.

What have I done, I humiliated my best friend, in front of the guy she likes then he asks her out.

''I'm...so sorry Benny''

''It's okay Sare it's not your fault she hates me...but did she really say she liked me?'' I nodded his face lit up slightly at my words but dropped again. He began to walk down the staris but Rory stopped him.

''Benny maybe you should give her some space, like she wanted you know how chicks are'' Rory commented.

''Dude I'm going after her, whether or not she wants space or not. I need answers'' Benny said running down the stairs.

''Sarah don't worry she and Benny will sort it out, even if the entire USA has to tell them to shut up they'll sort it out'' Ethan told me putting his arm around me.

''I hope so. But what if they don''

''It's Erica and Benny they are bound too ''

Okay this was four pages long, need some ideas and also please vote if for what pairings you want= EricaxBenny or Erica x Rory or Erica x Jessie vote in your reviews please any ideas you'd like me to add into this story please let me know I think I'm starting to hav a bit of a writer's block.

Thanks XxoMelodyGirloxX


	4. Chapter 4

MBAV part 4 here it is thanks for all the reviews :)

Benny's p.o.v.

I ran down the stairs running out the door, looking for Erica instead of seeing her, there was just a random couple holding hands, laughing as they walked past Ethan's house. Will I ever get to have the girl I love?

Rory's p.o.v.

I know am crazy and stupid most of the time, the only reason I didn't want Benny to go after Erica was because I think I have a crush on her, it all started when she was hanging out with me when Ethan, Sarah and Benny where in three different worlds of their own. I knew by the frustrated yell coming from downstairs Erica had flashed out to some place else and I knew exactly where she would think no one would find her, the graveyard. It was the one place she swore she'd never go to, as it was full of perverts were her excate words. Flashing out of Ethan's room, I arrived at the graveyard, I noticed Erica siting on the a branch in a tree, going up to join her she squeled at me nearly falling out of the tree, before I caught her.

''Sorry are you okay?''

''Yeah thanks Rory, just a little confused''

''Wanna talk about it ''

''I'm not so sure this is more of the thing me and Sarah would talk about, but seeing as she's propbley sucking face with that geek, why not?''

''Hey Ethan's not that bad he's one of my best buds''

''Whatever you here to listen or get rebitten?'' she asked hissing at me. Why are girls so damn stress?

''Rory what would you do, if you liked a girl, but you also was crushing on her best friend? But the one you was crushing on only you thought, asked you out?''

''That would be pretty sweet two girls going crazy over me...but I guess it would be kind of hard for me to choose what to do, I think I'd go on the date with the one who asked me out because at least that was has the guts to do so. Also they will propbley like me more, if they asked me out'' he concluded.

''Thanks Rory I know what to do now!'' Erica squealed with joy, kissing Rory on the cheek lightly before flashing out.

''That's right I'm the love doctor'' he yelled before falling off the branch onto the ground.

Erica's p.o.v.

I never knew Rory could ever make so much sense, doubt that will last for very long though. I needed to find Benny and talk to him about this, as I was almost by the school I saw him walking, head down, looking sad, hope he's not one to hold a grudge...

''Benny ! Benny!'' I hollarded at him running up to him nearly knocking him over.

''Erica, what are you doing here?''

''Look Benny I'm sorry about before you just put me on the spot back there I didn't know what to say... well what I was ment to say was yes I will go out on a date with you, if the offer is still on?''

''Yes ! Yes! Yes times a zillion yes!'' his eyes lit up.

''Wait don't get over excited lover boy, I'll go on a date with you under these conditions:

No one but our best friends will know, don't tell anyone in school and if anyone from school notices us when we are on our date let's say we are on a double date and our dates are in the bathroom or something got it?''

''Yes okay!'' Together we walked to the ice cream shop to get some ice cream, maybe going out with Benny wasn't so bad after all.

Ethan's p.o.v.

''Sarah you okay ?''

''Yeah just worried about Erica, she can be so stubborn''

''When are your family coming back?'' she added.

''Tonight later on, I think''

''okay let's just hope Jane hasn't made any more life sizes evil dolls come alive, I had enough cupcake mixture to last a lifetime''

''me too, I got you a gift by the way let me just get it'' Crawling under my bed I took out various things such as comic mags, moon stones, action figures, old video games and my old science books. Finally grasping the little box hidden way at the back I rested it on the bed, putting all the other stuff back, suddenly the light saver that I had tired to hurt Jessie with came rolling out from under my bed. Tocuhing it I got a vision:

_Me and Sarah laughing in my living room, Jessie kissing Erica, Jessie trying to take Sarah away with him?...end of vision!. _

''Was that what I think it was?'' asked Sarah looking at me with concern.

''Yeah it was …...''

''What was it about?''

''It's nothing for you to worry about''

''Ethan if you say it's nothing to worry about then it is !''

''It was Jessie, we were in my living room laughing, then Erica and Jessie were kissing, and he tried to take you away...'' Sarah now had worry etched onto her face.

''It's okay I promise he won't hurt any of us'' I whispered my voice filling the slicene.

''I know, but it's not like he's going to come here right now is it?'' she forced a smile before adding ''Now what's my gift?''

''Here '' I placed a small velvet red box into her hands, inside was a heart necklace with the words 'To Sarah love Ethan always xox' etched onto the back of the heart.

''it's beautiful thanks Ethan''


	5. Chapter 5

Benny's p.o.v.

I can't actually believe it Erica's my girlfriend! Not just a girl who's my friend but my acutally girlfriend! Sitting down in the ice cream shop's chair, I looked over my menu at Erica she was looking intently at her menu. I wondered what she would choose to have seeing as she's a vampire and all...that's was going to be good. Although I don't think's there's such an ice cream as blood ice lolly.

''Hello, can I take your order ?'' asked a boy about Benny's age except he had light blond flick hair, and crystal blue eyes, he was looking at Erica, well more like checking her out... damn the only disadvantage of having a smoking hot girlfriend; all the guys check her out and flirt with her. Before I could tell the jerk to piss off Erica speaks:

''Yeah I would like the twirly mint swirl with sprinkles and also with cheeries please and Benny what do you want? ''

''Oh I'll have the chocolate surprise with extra whip cream and cheeries too'' I smiled a Erica, who mouthed 'Be right back' as she hurrdily walked to the bathroom.

''Dude are you two out?'' asked the waiter, jotting down our order.

''Yeah she's my girl'' the waiter's mouth dropped almost 10 feet he gaped at me.

''How does a guy like you...man that's girls so hot...but...what...'' he uttered walking to fetch our food.

''What were you and that waiter guy talking about?'' inquried Erica re taking her seat.

''Nothing just double checking the orders and stuff''

''Okay''

Ethan's p.o.v.

It had been over an hour since both Benny and Sarah had left leaving me alone. Signing for about the zillionth time I looked at my computer, I had noticed something in the vision that I didn't tell Sarah there was some dude throwing fire balls like the one who was in my own unvierse with all my fears in it. That guy had this thing in his hands it was round with an eye in the middle and synks surrounding the edge like an ancient Egyptian relic. (A/N not the thing from the dates to end all dates thing can't spell it but yeah not the lucefreer) . Tpying the description I got of it into goggle I clicked on the 6th website down it went to a page

_This ancient Egyptian relic known as the Great Kyros was made by 5 people all who are said to be the first supernatural friends. These 5 consisted of a Seer, three vampires and I wizard. Their trainer was said to be a window lady who lived in Egypt at around 30 b.c. The purpose it was made was because it was ment to help fight against one of the greatest evils ever. It was told that in generations to come these great people would be re born and as will the greatest evils along with them. _

Looking at the words I released something this had to mean something important I needed to show everyone this. I felt like I had just had my future predictioned for me in front of my own eyes. Thousands of questions zipped in and out of my head. What happened to these people? Why does it say they would be 're born'? Did they die? Best friends? Greatest evils? This is the time I need Benny and his grandma. Debating on weather or not I should text Benny seeing as his last text was ' Erica said yes! Really she did we are going on date!' I would feel bad if I ruined his date and Sarah does need time with her own friends for while. As for Rory he doesn't usually take things seriously, my parents are out of the question...but Benny's grandma isn't I just need to go to her house and ask her about this!

As I walked out of my house towards Benny's house I saw Benny and Erica arms linked laughing I think Benny saw me but I carried on walking fast I heard a faint,''Hey Ethan man wait up'' but ingorned it. Knocking on the door of Benny's his Grandma opened the door.

''Hey Ethan dude wass up?! Where's the blond ones and Sarah? Here alone?''

''Hey I've found something out I need you to check it out'' after explaining to her about the visions. I told her what I found on the website. _This ancient Egyptian relic known as the Great Kyros was made by 5 people all who are said to be the first supernatural friends. These 5 consisted of a Seer, three vampires and I wizard. Their trainer was said to be a window lady who lived in Egypt at around 30 b.c. The purpose it was made was because it was ment to help fight against one of the greatest evils ever. It was told that in generations to come these great people would be re born and as will the greatest evils along with them. _

''This is very interesting, I never excepted this to happen so fast'' she mumbled looking at the website.

''What did you think is happening too fast?''

''This '' she gestured towards the laptop in-front of her. ''I had a feeling this would invole the 5 of you, but never so soon.''

'' I still don't get this your Benny's grandmother what do you know and how?'' I questioned looking at her with wonder.

''Every since you guys were born, you were born with the symbol of ''The final five magi'' it's like a birth mark but doesn't appear until your ready to be given your full powers, these powers are for example when your a full Seer you can read people's mind's and more stuff such as that. For Benny what would happen he would be able to use a wand and be more powerful. Sarah, Erica and Rory each would be given a special vampire ability such as one of them will be an excellent Mind controller or one of the fastest flyers or will be able to have super strength''

''Whoa that's amazing...'' whisperer Sarah coming out from behind the couch making me and Benny's gran jump up.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked

''Well I heard you muttering to your self about a mile away and so followed you here, so I just felt like stalking you for a bit...'' she grinned sheepishly '' oh and I bought a friend who needed cheering up along with me'' she added pointing towards Rory who was scarfing down some chips.

''Well at least that only leaves Benny and Erica to tell'' says Benny's gran looking at me. ''Now remeberd when your ready to be given your powers you will know when it's time, and as I suspect you will want to know Ethan these powers which you have had for a while was like a starting block, not the full powers a Seer can have''

''Can I have super strenth?'' asked Rory with his mouth full.

''It doesn't work like that, the universe will choose which vampire gets which power and which suites them best'' ''Now kids if you'll excuse me my boyfriends picking me up we're going on a date to the new cafe in town'' says Benny's grandma walking up the stairs to get ready for her date.

''What the heck is with that?! How can Benny's grandmother get a boyfriend and I can't even get a girlfriend!'' shouted Rory looking at me and Sarah.

''Yeah that's kind of messed up, on the bright side if she can get a guy at her age you must have a chance of getting a girlfriend at least'' said Sarah with a bright smile.

''I guess'' Rory replies taking in interest in the floor.

Rory's p.o.v.

I had fallen out of the tree before a heard a girl's voice saying

''Oh my gosh Rory are you okay, do you need some ice?'' looking up I saw Sarah looking down at me with concern.

''Yeah I'm a vampire, nothing to worry about''

''You know that was a nice thing you did for Benny'' Sarah repiles, helping me up.

''What are you talking about?''

''I saw everything you said to Erica, I am her bff you know and I know you've been crushing on her it's kind of obvious''

''Is it? I guess I just I want her to be happy besides on the bright side Benny will be dead in about the next 60 years or so me and Erica will have centuries together'' I smiled as if it were that simple

making Sarah giggle.

''Nice way to look at it but really Rory that was so sweet of you to let Benny get the girl this time''

''Thanks but usually we don't get any girls, but hey maybe times are changing and...but I really liked Erica you know Sarah''

''I know , hey wanna go stalk Ethan with me I know it's not really my kind of thing, but your one of my best friends so I'll stay with you until you cheer up okay?!'' she changlled me

''Yeah fine your on if you think you can last more than 3 hours hanging with me'' I told her walking towards Ethan's house.

Ethan's p.o.v. Back to the present time.

I looked at Sarah she was giving Rory a sympathetic look, which made me feel a little jealous my girlfriend hanging out with one of my best friends, but I just let it go, she would always be my girl at the end of the day no matter what, I hoped! I singalled for Sarah to leave the room, to which she repiled by saying:

''Hey Rory I'm just going to help Benny's grandmother get ready for her date be right back''

''Good luck'' she added in a hushed tone walking past me up the stairs.

''Rory man how you keeping up?''

''Good it's just I feel like my heart's been broken into a million pieces''

''Dude I know how you feel, when Jessie came back to that prom dance with Erica I thought Sarah would get into a trance and never be mine, I would of become a vampire just to save her from becoming a feldging. I still wish I could change time and stop that from happening a destory Jessie but in the end I ended up with the girl of my dreams being my girlfriend and not just a girl who was my friend'' Rory looked at me with a look of slight confusion etched onto his face.

''I guess what I mean Rory is that everything happens for a reason, for all you know Erica and Benny might break up. Benny might cheat on Erica or Erica on Benny. Or dump Erica and you pick up the pieces or you could meet your soul mate as soon as you step out of this door'' Rory looked at me hope in his eyes, hanging on to my words.

''Thanks E your the best, and you know what? I'm going to take your advice if this was ment to happen then so be it, I'm just going to continue with my normal life and there's must be someone for everyone right?!'' he shouted again returning to the childish, happy Rory who's my best bud.

''Well kiddies I'm off now'' says Grandma Weir walking down the stairs in, an outfit which should be classed as illegal for over 60's. ''So how do I look?''

''urmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm'' me and Rory looked at each other trying not to brust out laughing...

''You look really nice, have fun on your date'' says Sarah giving Rory and me death glares opening the door for her letting Benny's grandmother out the door.

''Well let's hope she sticks to age a proprate stuff'' says Rory grabbing a coke out of the fridge while plopping down on the couch and turning on the t.v.

''Rory! Ewww how could you even...ughhh …...thanks now you've gotten that image in my head...thanks a lot ewwwww!'' sequels Sarah shaking her head.

''yeah Rory that wasn't the best image you could ever put in my head''

''What? All I said is I hope they do age appropriate stuff, and not go break dancing to hurt themselves, some people have such sick minds'' he said innocently looking at the t.v. Making the three of us laugh in unison. Flicking though the channels he randomly stops at one which happens to be a music station that plays music 24/7. Then Rory, Sarah and me all start dancing to Replay by Iyaz.

After dancing to Stereo Hearts, Replay, We are never ever getting back together, Want you back, Love Story, The boys are back, and downtown girl. The three friends were all on the floor laughing so hard that they were all crying tears of joy.

''hahahahahahahahahhahaaaaaaaa aahhhahahhha...we...ahahhahhahhhahhahahha...should watch a movie'' spluttered Sarah in between laughing.

''Yeah'' me and Rory both agreed walking into the kitchen to get some coke and popcorn.

''So what should we watch...?'' mused Rory calling out some names of movies ''How about the hunger games? Austin powers? Wizards of Waverley place the movie? Dusk? Lady and the tramp 2? Where does Rory buy his dvd's from?''

''Urmm how about Austin powers'' I say sitting on the couch while Rory puts in the dvd and sits in the arm chair. Sarah smirks at me before sitting down next to, I see Rory smirk at me before mouthing 'No canoodling now!' with a wink../...

Thanks for reading my story well sorry for the odd movies in the story just it's all that I could come up with. Anyways by the way how did you like it? What do I need to improve on tell me please so it will be more interesting for you guys! preview for the next chapter now will feture more visions, more heating up romance between Erica and Benny, and more about the Great Kryos...duh duh! please review !


	6. Chapter 6

Okay before I begin just to let you guys know Rory, Sarah and Ethan are all in Benny's house so yeah that's where this chapter ties in with yeah:...Vote if you want to make me add Rory/Jane in this story I know there's a major diffenerece between them in the show but if you want that to happen in my story just say and I'll do that just make the ages closer together so Rory would be like 2 years older than Jane which is not that much.

Erica's p.o.v.

I'd so much fun with Benny he's so sweet and amazing. He gave me his jacket when I shrived in paid for the food, he's so adorable. Well more like adrokable . But he did get me a bit annyoined when he didn't say 'Yeah she's my girl' like he did, he might of thought I couldn't hear yeah right vampires have extremely strong sense of hearing ! You'd think a dork would know that honestly!

''Yeah Erica I wonder what the guys are up to? You know it's been like 6 hours since we last saw Rory,Ethan and Sarah, I wonder what they've been up to?'' mused Benny lazily

''Well Ethan's probley just doing his homework or some other nerdy thing, Sarah maybe just looking for some food, Rory well who knows?''

''True, hey want to head back to my house and catch a movie I think my Gran's still on her date''

''Yeah sure why not I'll meet you there I need to grab a quick bite to eat''.

As I looked around near the graveyard looking for a possible meal, I stopped, I heard a voice it sounded familier walking towards where the voice came from I faintly heard from the distance someone speaking:

''Now we are ready we just need to get hold of that Morgan boy and our plan all falls into place'' nearing closer and kneeling behind a bush, I saw the last person I'd expect to be there it was Jessie. He continued talking, taking out my iPod I went to sound recorder

''As I was saying in order for our plan to work we must eirther capture the Ethan Morgan or Benny Weir they are both best friends so it won't be long before they both come looking for the other and get put into the trap. Then we will finally of had our revenge on them and they will all see just how powerful we are!'' he laughed meretriciously. How did Jessie get the concile to agree to them letting out of banishment? I needed to find Benny and tell him, before they noticed my presence.

''Master Jessie, I think I sense a mysterious presence among us'' croaked an oldish looking vampire, walking closer towards my hiding place. What was I going to do I couldn't let them capture me.. think Erica what would Benny and Ethan do?! I know I slowly walked about 10 feet away from them hiding behind a gravestone, before flashing out to the opposite direction of White Chapel after about 40 minutes I stopped gathering my bearings, before flying at top speed to Benny's house. I didn't want any chance of those weridos following me. Striding up the driveway of Benny's house I saw him carrying about 50 bags of shopping.

''Hey Ben what's that all for?''

''Let's just say never teach your gran to text otherwise she texts you asking you to all the shopping for the week'' he chuclked.

''Here I'll help you with those'' taking some of the bags off his hands.

''Thanks do you think you could open the door it should be open Grandma hardly ever closes it''

''Sure thing''

As we walked though the doors we were greeted to the site of Rory, Ethan and Sarah dancing the living room, there was popcorn and used coke cans all over the floor and behind the sofa. There were remains of what seemed to be a food fight. While Rory busted out some really werid break dancing moves, seriously where does that boy learn these things from?!

''Do you think they've noticed us here yet'' asks Benny walking into the kitchen to unload the shopping bags.

''Maybe but they are really just randomly dancing I wonder what happened to them''

''Got bored and had a party with just the 3 of them''

''Yeah your right Ben but why are they here in your house and not at Ethan's or Rory's ''

''True they usually are only here if there's something important they've discovered, maybe they found out something and went to Gran for advice?''

''Yeah that must to so right mustn't it cuz they'd definitely be dancing and having fun with out us if that was the case wasn't it !'' I yelled not really being angry, then the music stopped and silence filled the room.

''What are you guys doing here?'' says Rory walking into the kitchen while holding a can of coke.

''More like what are you three doing in my house partying?!'' Benny contoured back.

''Well your Gran had no problem with it and also it's not your house it's your Gran's she pays the bills'' Rory shot back, soon we were joined by Ethan and Sarah.

''Guys stop aruging this is not the time or the place, not when we are all in danger'' says Sarah.

''What?'' me and Benny ask/yell in unison.

''Guys let me, Sarah and Rory explain...'' after they had all explained about the ''Great Evils'' and how we were the ones to save the whole of White Chapel not to mention maybe even the whole world from them, I stood there just as shocked as my boyfriend. What were we going to do? None of us are even adults yet! What was going to happen? Rory and Benny both seem on edge with each other how are we ment to save people with those two fighting at each other's necks?!. More powers I even struggle having the ones I have now at times!

''Benny are you okay bro?'' asks Ethan, looking at Benny with concern I looked at Benny and notice his face is a ghostly shade of white and before I know it he faints.

Benny's p.o.v

''Benny are you okay?'' is Ethan's words is the last thing I remember before everything goes black.

''Benny are you okay'' I hear faint voices coming from around me, surrounding me, opening my eye a crack I see Ethan, Sarah, Rory and Erica blurry but all looking down at me with worry.

''What happened?'' I managed to croak .

''Jessie is what happened'' explains Erica looking down. Everyone turns to look at her.

''What are you talking about ?'' Sarah asks her.

''When I went to grab a quick bite to eat I was walking though the grave yard and well I came across Jessie and some of his freak show vampires they were all there having a meeting and Jessie was their leader. He—he- he was telling them to capture the 'Morgan kid or the spell caster one' something about it being a part of their master plan or something...'' her voice faded out.

''What and why didn't you tell us this before?'' shouts an enraged Sarah.

''guys give Erica I break she was probably going to tell us any way but then Benny fainted and she didn't '' replies Rory. Sarah bites her lip, ''Sorry Erica''

''It's okay Sarah, I was just waiting for the right time to tell you guys''

''Wait but you said Jessie is what happened when Ben fainted how has Jessie got anything to do with Benny?'' asks Ethan looking confused, Erica signed before explaining.

''Before I left from eves dropping on them someone sensed my presences I ran all the way to the other side of town then flyed all the way back here, but I think that Jessie or someone who was a vampire when they are old enough they can use trickery which means they cast a spell like on the person who was there even though they won't ever know for sure who it was and then the next person they meet will get sick or if they are supernatural like Benny then they faint''

''I know that spell'' says Sarah, before adding ''Wait Jessie isn't that old in vampire years so it must have been someone else an old and powerful vampire but the conciel would never side with him so it must me someone else but who's evil, a vampire , powerful and old? And would hate the 5 of us so much?'' We all looked at each other Sarah was right no other vampire but Jessie hated us, so who was this guy.


End file.
